


THE HOUND

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want anybody to ship them with me. Maybe translate it one day, if my English is better.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้เกี่ยวข้องกับหนังต้นฉบับหรือหนังสือแต่อย่างใด เป็นเพียงผลงานที่ได้รับแรงบันดาลใจมาเท่านั้น รวมถึงทุกอย่างที่เกิดในแฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้ ไม่ได้เป็นจริงตามประวัติศาสตร์หรือคัมภีร์ใดๆทั้งสิ้น</p><p>Notes: อันนี้เขียนจากมุมมองโจชัวเป็นหลัก อ่านคำเตือนแล้วรู้สึกแปลกๆก็อย่าอ่านนะคะ..  มีตัวละครOCหนึ่งตัวคือน้องหมา และตัวละครหลักที่ไม่ได้โผล่ในหนังแต่อยู่ในคัมภีร์คือคาเลบ </p><p>[แรงบันดาลใจเกี่ยวกับเรื่องฟาโรห์โฮเรมเฮบมาจากcommentaryของหนังเรื่องนี้ที่ผู้กำกับกับคนเขียนบทบอกไว้ค่ะ ส่วนตอนท้ายๆเรื่องได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากmoses and monotheismของซิกมัน ฟรอยด์ ใครเคยอ่านคงจะเดาเรื่องออกล่ะนะ T T]</p><p>ลิ้งค์ในเวิร์ดเพรส https://eieigem.wordpress.com/2016/05/22/fic-exodusgods-and-kings-the-hound/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want anybody to ship them with me. Maybe translate it one day, if my English is better.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้เกี่ยวข้องกับหนังต้นฉบับหรือหนังสือแต่อย่างใด เป็นเพียงผลงานที่ได้รับแรงบันดาลใจมาเท่านั้น รวมถึงทุกอย่างที่เกิดในแฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้ ไม่ได้เป็นจริงตามประวัติศาสตร์หรือคัมภีร์ใดๆทั้งสิ้น
> 
> Notes: อันนี้เขียนจากมุมมองโจชัวเป็นหลัก อ่านคำเตือนแล้วรู้สึกแปลกๆก็อย่าอ่านนะคะ.. มีตัวละครOCหนึ่งตัวคือน้องหมา และตัวละครหลักที่ไม่ได้โผล่ในหนังแต่อยู่ในคัมภีร์คือคาเลบ 
> 
> [แรงบันดาลใจเกี่ยวกับเรื่องฟาโรห์โฮเรมเฮบมาจากcommentaryของหนังเรื่องนี้ที่ผู้กำกับกับคนเขียนบทบอกไว้ค่ะ ส่วนตอนท้ายๆเรื่องได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากmoses and monotheismของซิกมัน ฟรอยด์ ใครเคยอ่านคงจะเดาเรื่องออกล่ะนะ T T]
> 
> ลิ้งค์ในเวิร์ดเพรส https://eieigem.wordpress.com/2016/05/22/fic-exodusgods-and-kings-the-hound/

1

เขาได้ยินว่ามีแม่สุนัขออกลูกคอกใหม่ที่ใต้ชานบ้านหลังหนึ่ง ไม่ไกลจากบ้านเขานัก

และวันนั้นก็เป็นวันต้อนรับกองทัพอียิปต์ที่มีชัยในศึกที่คานาอัน

ในโกเชนเองก็มีชุมชนของชาวอียิปต์ชนชั้นปกครอง พวกเขาก็จะจัดขบวนต้อนรับชัยชนะ

ทีแรกโจชัวไม่ได้สนใจ จนคาเลบ พร้อมกับพรรคพวกอันธพาลของเขามาที่หน้าบ้านของโจชัวอีกแล้ว

เด็กพวกนี้คงรู้ดีว่านัน บิดาของเขา ไม่เคยใช้เวลาว่างอยู่ที่ไหนนอกจากโรงสวด เพราะงั้นในบ้านของผู้เฒ่าประจำชุมชน ก็คงมีแต่เด็กชาย

“จงวอดวายไปซะพวกฮิตไทต์!” คาเลบตะโกนออกมาอย่างถือดี มือข้างหนึ่งถือกิ่งไม้ อีกข้างถือแผ่นไม้ผุๆที่จินตนาการเอาเองว่าเป็นโล่ โพกผ้าสีดำ และชุดดำ

โจชัวมองคาเลบและพรรคพวก เด็กพวกนี้อายุมากกว่าเขาไม่กี่ปี โจชัวเคยคิดว่าเขาจะเอาพวกนี้อยู่ แต่มันไม่จริงเสียเท่าไหร่ ในเมื่อเขาต้องฟกช้ำไปทั้งตัวจากการทะเลาะวิวาทกับพวกนี้เป็นประจำ

“ดูไม่เหมือนทหารอียิปต์” โจชัวกล่าวเสียงเนือยๆ “เกราะต้องสีทอง”

“เป็นชุดของแม่ทัพโมเสส!” คาเลบตะโกนตอบ “ถ้าเจ้าอยากจะเล่นด้วยกับพวกข้า ข้าจะยอมก็ได้ แต่เจ้าต้องเป็นฮิตไทต์!”

“ให้ตายข้าก็ไม่อยากจะเป็นทหารอียิปต์อยู่แล้ว”

เด็กๆเล่นอยู่กับเขาสักครู่หนึ่ง ถ้าจะต้องการมองว่ามันคือการละเล่น แม้ว่าคาเลบตั้งใจจะยกพวกมากลั่นแกล้งบุตรหัวปีของผู้เฒ่าอยู่แล้ว โจชัวรู้ดีเรื่องแกล้งทำเป็นยอมแพ้ ให้พวกนั้นสาแก่ใจ และยอมไปหาอย่างอื่นเล่นต่อ

แต่เขาก็ได้แผลใหญ่ติดตัวไปที่ศีรษะ

 

ในเย็นวันนั้น ขบวนแห่ชัยชนะก็มาถึง เสียงดังมาถึงบ้านของเขา โจชัวที่กำลังพักฟื้นจากแผลช้ำเมื่อตอนเช้าต้องตื่นขึ้น และด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นตามประสาเด็ก โจชัวจึงเดินไปที่ถนนเส้นนั้น ทหารอียิปต์เหลือบมองเด็กชายอยู่แว่บหนึ่ง กระชับหอกในมือ แต่เมื่อดูแล้วโจชัวไม่น่ามีพิษภัย จึงปล่อยให้เด็กชายได้ยืนดู

เด็กชายมองผ่านขาของพวกผู้ใหญ่ เห็นฟาโรห์เซติขี่ม้านำทัพมา พระองค์ทรงรถม้าศึกสง่าผ่าเผย ดาบในฝักสีทองเปล่งประกาย ถัดมาคือเจ้าชายราเมซิสในเกราะสีทอง โจชัวเคยได้ยินเรื่องของเจ้าชายองค์นี้มาบ้าง แต่ไม่มากนัก อาจเพราะเขาไม่เคยจะสนใจมาก่อน

และแล้วคนคนนั้นก็มา

แม่ทัพสำคัญอีกผู้หนึ่งของกองทัพอียิปต์ควบม้าสีดำ ในเกราะสีดำสนิทที่อยู่ใต้ผ้าคลุมสีเดียวกัน

และแม้จะถูกปกปิดอยู่ใต้ผ้าคลุม โจชัวก็สังเกตเห็นเลือดที่แห้งกรังบนเกราะนั้น ร่วมถึงในซอกเล็บ และรองเท้า

เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าในฝักดาบนั้นจะมีเลือดอีกเท่าไหร่ แต่เด็กชายก็พอจะรู้ว่านั่นคงไม่ใช่เลือดของตัวแม่ทัพเอง และมันทำให้ชายคนนี้ดูเหมือนมัจจุราช

โมเสส หลานของฟาโรห์โฮเรมเฮบ ฟาโรห์แห่งอียิปต์เมื่อสองรัชสมัยก่อนหน้านี้

เล่ากันว่าชายคนนี้เก่งกาจสามารถในด้านการรบ จนถูกกล่าวขานกันในเรื่องการถูกอวยพรจากเซต เทพแห่งสงคราม

“ฟาโรห์เซติ! ฟาโรห์เซติ!!”

“ผู้ทรงมีชัยเหนือชนป่าเถื่อนคานาอัน”

เสียงโห่ร้องดังจากทั้งสองฝั่งของถนน

คงอีกสองสามวันกว่าทหารทั้งกองทัพจะเดินทางกลับถึงเมมฟิส

โจชัวพยายามมองใบหน้าผ่านผ้าคลุมของแม่ทัพในชุดดำ เขาเห็นดวงตาสีดำสนิทมองไปแต่เพียงเบื้องหน้า มองตามแผ่นหลังของฟาโรห์

เมื่อช่วงหัวขบวนผ่านไป โจชัวก็รีบผละออกมา วิ่งผ่านฝูงชน ผ่านทหารนายเดิม กลับไปที่บ้าน แผลที่ศีรษะของเขาดูเหมือนจะปริออกมาอีกแล้ว

 

เช้าวันต่อมาโจชัวได้ยินเสียงแหลมสูงจนสะดุ้งตื่น มันเหมือนดังมาจากที่ไกลๆ เด็กชายจึงลุกข้ึนแล้วออกไปดู

เช้าตรู่ไม่มีคน เมื่อเดินพ้นไปสองถนนคาเลบยืนอยู่ที่ตรงนั้น โดยมีแม่สุนัขกำลังขู่จนขนฟู เด็กที่โตกว่ายังอยู่ในชุดดำและผ้าคลุมสีดำพร้อมกับกิ่งไม้

“ทำอะไรน่ะ” โจชัวถาม แผลที่ศีรษะยังแดงอยู่

“อย่ามายุ่ง” คาเลบไล่ห้วนๆ มือที่กำกิ่งไม้อยู่สั่นเทิ้ม ดูก็รู้ว่าเขากลัว แต่โจชัวจะไม่พูดออกไป

“เจ้าทำอะไรลูกมันน่ะ”

“ไม่ได้ทำอะไรสักหน่อย!”

สิ้นคำเจ้าหมาก็เห่าเสียงดังอีกรอบ เตรียมทำท่าจะขย้ำ

“ถอยออกมาซะ” โจชัวพูดเสียงเรียบๆ พยายามที่จะไม่ทำให้มันฟังดูคล้ายคำสั่งเพราะกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะฉุน

“เงียบน่า!”

แต่คาเลบก็ยอมถอยออกมา และวิ่งจากไป

แม่สุนัขไม่ตามไป มันรีบเดินกลับเข้าไปที่ชานบ้าน

โจชัวยังไม่กล้าเข้าไปใกล้มัน

ตัวแม่กลับไปเลียลูกน้อยของมัน

เด็กชายเห็นลูกตัวหนึ่งกระดิกหางอย่างเริงร่า อีกตัวล้มตัวลงนอนอยู่

 

ผ่านไปอีกหลายวัน เขาเริ่มเห็นพวกลูกหมาออกมาวิ่งเล่น เขาเดินผ่านบ้านนั้นขณะที่ตามบิดาไปที่พื้นที่ทำอิฐ ที่โจชัวทำมีเพียงแบกฟาง

ที่นั่นเขาไม่เจอคาเลบ และไม่เจอทั้งวัน ซึ่งคงจะเรียกได้ว่าดี

แต่เย็นวันนั้น เขาได้ยินมาว่าคาเลบโดนลงแส้ครั้งแรก เพราะเขาเข้าไปปกป้องแม่ของตนเองจากการโดนลงโทษที่พื้นที่ก่อสร้างอีกแห่ง ใกล้ๆกับวิหารใหม่

โจชัวไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่พวกเด็กกลุ่มนั้นเลิกเล่นเป็นทหารอียิปต์ แต่ในความทรงจำของเด็กชายก็คงเป็นช่วงสัปดาห์นั้น ไม่ก็ภายในวันนั้นเอง

 

“แม่แกไปไหนแล้ว”

วันหนึ่งโจชัวเผลอถามออกไปอย่างสงสัย เจ้าลูกหมายืนกระดิกหางให้เขา จ้องมองมา มันดูผอมโซ และอยู่เพียงลำพัง ที่ชานบ้านหลังเดิม

“มันเผลอไปกัดทหารอียิปต์เข้า เลยโดนตีจนตาย” หญิงชราคนหนึ่งที่อยู่แถวนั้นบอกกับเขา “ส่วนลูกตัวอื่นตายไปตั้งแต่อาทิตย์แรกนู่น”

เด็กชายหันไปมองหญิงชรา แล้วมองกลับมา แววตาเป็นประกายของลูกสุนัขทำให้เขารู้สึกใจหาย

“ข้าไม่มีอะไรให้กินหรอกนะ”

แต่เจ้าลูกหมาก็ยังไม่ไป

วันนั้นเขาจึงแบ่งขนมปังมัน แล้วเดินกลับบ้าน ท้องหิวตอนกลางดึกเพราะส่วนแบ่งอาหารที่หายไปครึ่งหนึ่ง

 

“วันนี้ข้าไม่มีอะไรให้แกแล้ว”

เขาไม่เจอคาเลบตั้งแต่ครั้งล่าสุดนั้น หมอนั่นคงง่วนกับงานที่พื้นที่ก่อสร้าง ในเมื่อพวกเขาทั้งคู่ก็อยู่ในวัยที่พอจะเริ่มช่วยงานพ่อแม่ได้

วันนี้โจชัวก็เดินกลับบ้านทางเดิมและเหนื่อยมากจากการแบกฟางไปส่งที่บ่อโคลนทำอิฐทั้งวัน เขาจึงกินส่วนแบ่งอาหารของตนไปเสียเรียบร้อยแล้ว

แต่เจ้าลูกหมาคงไม่เข้าใจ

โจชัวกลืนน้ำลาย

“ที่บ้านอาจพอมีอะไรเหลือบ้าง”

เจ้าลูกหมากระดิกหาง

“เดี๋ยวจะลองไปดูให้ แล้วกัน….”

 

ลูกหมาเริ่มตามติดเด็กชายแจ แต่ยังไม่กล้าตามเขาไปที่พื้นที่ก่อสร้างหรือทำฟาง มันยังกลัวทหารอียิปต์

โจชัวเรียกมันว่าเคเลบ ที่แปลว่าสุนัข และเพี้ยนเสียงจากชื่ออริเขา ด้วยความที่เขารู้สึกเวทนามัน เรียกมันแบบนี้คงทำให้เขารู้สึกสาแก่ใจได้

เย็นวันนั้น เขากลับไปที่บ้าน เจอมันนอนอยู่ มันกระดิกหูแล้วลุกขึ้นทันที วิ่งไปหาเขาอย่างเริงร่า

เขาก็แบ่งส่วนอาหารให้มันเหมือนเคย

 

หลายเดือนผ่านไป มันเริ่มโตพอจะล่าเหยื่อเองได้

เคเลบไม่ใช่หมาป่า แต่ก็ใกล้เคียง และอย่างน้อยมันก็ล่าเป็น

เย็นวันหนึ่งที่โจชัวกลับไปที่บ้าน มันคาบกระต่ายตัวหนึ่งอยู่ในปาก พอมันเห็นเขา มันก็วิ่งมานำเสนอเหยื่อที่มันคาบได้ต่อเจ้าของ

และมันก็กินเจ้ากระต่ายนั้นในคืนนั้น โจชัวก็ได้กินขนมปังในส่วนแบ่งของตนเอง


	2. 2

2

หลายปีผ่านไป เมื่อโจชัวโตเป็นวัยรุ่น เขาก็ได้ทำงานของผู้ใหญ่ เขาอยู่ในบ่อโคลน ผสมมันเข้ากับฟาง เพื่อนำไปตากแห้ง และจะกลายเป็นอิฐ

เขาได้เจอคาเลบบ้างเมื่อทั้งคู่ได้ทำงานที่พื้นที่ใกล้เคียงกัน วิหารหลังเดิมนั้นใกล้จะเสร็จสมบูรณ์แล้ว คาเลบกำลังลากอิฐ ขณะที่โจชัวเดินไปรับส่วนแบ่งอาหารเที่ยง

ในช่วงแรกๆ เพื่อนเก่าทั้งสองจะสบตากันโดยไม่พูดอะไร แต่สัปดาห์ผ่านไป พวกเขาก็เลือกที่จะเมินๆกันไปเสีย

เจ้าเคเลบก็โตเป็นสุนัขตัวใหญ่ มันจะออกล่าสัตว์เล็กๆในทุ่งนอกเมืองช่วงกลางวัน รอเขาอยู่ที่บ้านในตอนเย็น โจชัวลูบหัวมัน แล้วนำมันเข้าไปนอนในบ้าน นัน บิดาเขาไม่ว่าอะไร

เพราะพ่ออยู่แต่ในโรงสวด


	3. 3

3

หลังจากที่วิหารแรกเสร็จ พวกเขาก็ถูกสั่งย้ายไปที่ไพธอม เมืองหลักของเขต เพื่อสร้างวิหารอีกแห่งต่อ

ตอนเขาเก็บของกับบิดา เจ้าเคเลบก็อยู่ตรงนั้น กระดิกหางให้เขาอย่างเคย

โจชัวลูบหัวมัน

“จะไปด้วยรึเปล่า”

เขาขนของชิ้นสุดท้ายขึ้นเกวียนเล็กๆ ที่รวมทั้งของเขาและของจากเพื่อนบ้าน พวกเขาไม่มีทรัพสมบัติมากอะไรให้ขน แล้วช่วยกันลากไปกับอาโรน ชายหนุ่มเพื่อนบ้าน มิตรที่ดีของผู้เฒ่า

เจ้าเคเลบเดินตามขบวนของพวกเขาไปจนถึงไพธอม และพวกเขาก็อาศัยอยู่ที่นั่นต่อไปอีกหลายปี


	4. 4

4

โจชัวมักเข้าไปฟังพวกผู้ใหญ่บางกลุ่มเสวนาการเมือง

การประชุมพวกนี้ต้องเป็นความลับเสียยิ่งกว่าการสวดถึงคานาอันในโรงสวดเสียอีก

“เราน่าจะฉวยโอกาสเมื่อสามสิบสี่สิบปีก่อนในการกบฏ มาตอนนี้มันก็สายไปแล้ว!”

“พูดถึงอดีตให้ได้อะไรขึ้นมา ตอนนั้นเรายังไม่พร้อม”

“พูดราวกับตอนนี้เราพร้อมแล้วงั้นล่ะ”

“รอสิ้นสมัยนี้ก่อนเถิด ข้าว่าราชสำนักคงจะมั่นคงได้ไม่นานไปกว่านี้หรอก”

อาโรนนั่งอยู่ใกล้กับชายที่พูดอยู่ นิ่งฟัง สีหน้าครุ่นคิด

โจชัวฟังเข้าใจบ้าง ไม่เข้าใจบ้าง เมื่อเริ่มง่วงเขาจึงเดินออกมา

 

เขาเริ่มรับรู้ถึงความเกลียดชังที่ทาสควรมีต่อทหารอียิปต์

ในเมื่อท้องเขาไม่เคยอิ่ม และเขาต้องทนมองคนรู้จักถูกเฆี่ยนกลางแดด

“เฮ้!” โจชัวตะโกนตอนที่เห็นทหารอียิปต์กำลังจะเรียกหญิงแบกฟางคนหนึ่งไปลงโทษ

โจชัวที่ยังเด็กเข้าใจว่าแบบนั้น

และเธอก็เป็นหญิงที่สวยมาก อยู่บ้านถัดจากเขาไปสี่ห้าหลัง

เขายกเท้าถีบโล่และหอกของทหารที่วางเรียงกันอยู่บนกำแพงจนล้ม แล้ววิ่งหนีสุดฝีเท้า

“หยุด! เจ้าทาส!”

โจชัววิ่งหนีพ้น แต่ทหารจำหน้าเขาได้ ตอนเย็นเขาจึงถูกพาตัวไปจากที่บ้าน

เขาถูกโบยเจ็ดที

แผ่นหลังเต็มไปด้วยแผล

โจชัวกัดปากตัวเองกลั้นเสียงจนเป็นแผลลึก

อาโรน ชายหนุ่มเพื่อนบ้าน ทายาสมุนไพรให้เขาเมื่อกลับมา

“อย่าไปหาเรื่องใส่ตัวอีกล่ะ”

แต่แน่นอนว่าตอนนั้นเขาไม่ฟัง

แต่ผู้หญิงคนนั้นก็ถูกทหารอียิปต์พาตัวไปอยู่ดี

 

“นี่แกยังไม่เข็ด!?”

ทหารอียิปต์จับตัวเขาได้อีกแล้ว

ครั้งนี้เขาถูกโบยสิบที

เขาไม่ร้อง ซ้ำยังเยาะเย้ยทหารที่ถือแส้

เขาจึงถูกโบยเพิ่มอีกสามที แล้วโดนจับโกนศีรษะ

 

ผู้หญิงคนนั้นไม่ได้กลับมาที่ชุมชนทาสอีก

 

นั่นก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาปั่นหัวพวกมัน


	5. 5

5

วันหนึ่ง หลังจากสมรภูมิคาเดช กองทัพอียิปต์เดินทางกลับมาพร้อมชัยชนะอีกครั้ง

เป็นอีกครั้งหนึ่งที่เขาได้เห็นแม่ทัพเกราะดำ

ครั้งนี้โมเสสไม่ได้ควบม้าตามหลังเจ้าชายและฟาโรห์อีกต่อไป ในศึกนี้มีเพียงเขาและเจ้าชาย

และโมเสสนำชัยชนะมาสู่อียิปต์

ทั้งถนนตะโกนชื่อของชายคนนั้นที่อยู่บนรถม้าศึก เขาไม่ได้คลุมผ้าปกปิดใบหน้าและศีรษะเหมือนครั้งก่อน

โจชัวมองรถม้าคันนั้นแล่นผ่านไป และเมื่อสิ้นขบวน เขาก็ต้องกลับไปทำงานต่อ

 

ขณะที่วัยรุ่นฮีบรูเริ่มเกี้ยวพาราสีในวัยเจริญพันธุ์ พวกผู้ใหญ่ก็เริ่มพูดกันถึงเรื่องแม่ทัพโมเสส

ทุกคนรู้กันดีว่าโมเสสไม่ได้มีสายเลือดโดยตรงจากฟาโรห์องค์นี้ และขั้วอำนาจเก่าของโฮเรมเฮบ ปู่ของเขา ก็ยังคงหลงเหลืออยู่ในราชสำนักเมมฟิส

ฟาโรห์โฮเรมเฮบไม่มีบุตรชาย เชื้อสายของเขาจึงหมดสิทธิ์ในการขึ้นครองบัลลังก์ต่อ เปิดทางให้แก่วิเซียร์ของเขา ฟาโรห์ราเมซิสที่หนึ่ง พระบิดาของฟาโรห์เซติรัชกาลปัจจุบัน สืบบัลลังก์ต่อแทน

แต่ตอนนี้หลานชายของเขายังอยู่

ความเหยาะแหยะและด้อยความเป็นผู้นำของเจ้าชายราเมซิส

และความนิยมของหลานชายผู้นั้น โมเสส ที่เพิ่มยิ่งขึ้นในหมู่ชาวอียิปต์จากศึกครั้งนี้

จะยิ่งกดดันฟาโรห์เซติให้เลือกผู้สืบทอดราชบัลลังก์ที่สมควร

พวกเขาเริ่มพาพูดถึงกันว่า หากเซติที่กำลังประชวรอยู่ขณะนี้เสด็จสวรรคต และหากราเมซิสจะได้เป็นฟาโรห์องค์ต่อไปตามสายเลือด ก็คงไม่พ้นแม่ทัพโมเสสที่จะชิงบัลลังก์

และพวกเขา ทาสฮีบรูและชนกลุ่มน้อยอื่นๆ ก็ควรจะฉวยโอกาสระส่ำระสายภายในครั้งนี้ ก่อกบฏเสีย

โจชัวฟังได้ถึงเท่านี้ก็ออกมาจากที่ประชุม เขาชนเข้ากับคาเลบที่อยู่ที่ประตู เป็นวัยรุ่นอีกไม่กี่คนที่มารวมกับพวกผู้ใหญ่ที่นี่

คาเลบมองเขา แต่ไม่พูดอะไรเหมือนอย่างเคย

และเขาก็ไม่เอ่ยแม้แต่คำขอโทษ

เจ้าเคเลบนอนรอเขาอยู่ข้างนอก เขาไม่เคยเรียกชื่อมันนอกจากในบ้าน อันที่จริง นอกจากอยู่กับบิดา เขาแทบไม่พูดอะไรด้วยซ้ำ ผู้คนเริ่มมองว่าเขาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มแปลกๆที่เฟอะฟะ ชอบแกว่งเท้าหาเรื่องทหารอียิปต์

มันเดินตามเขาไปที่โรงสวด

ในโรงสวด บิดาของเขาจะพูดถึงแม่ทัพโมเสสในอีกรูปแบบ

นันเรียกชายคนนั้นว่า

ผู้ปลดปล่อย

 

เขาไม่รู้รายละเอียดมากนักเกี่ยวกับผู้ปลดปล่อย แต่มันก็ฟังดูงมงายพอๆกับการกลับคืนสู่คานาอันที่บิดาเขาชอบพูดถึงบ่อยๆ

มีคนบางกลุ่มที่เชื่อ โจชัวก็อยากจะเชื่อ แต่มันยากเหลือเกิน

แต่เขารู้สึกติดตากับแม่ทัพเกราะดำ ไม่ว่าชายคนนั้นจะเป็นชาวอียิปต์หรืออะไร จะเป็นผู้ปลดปล่อยหรือมัจจุราช

และเขาก็ไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอกับชายคนนั้นอีกในเร็ววัน ขนาดนี้


	6. 6

6

 

วันนี้เขาทักทายเคเลบตอนเช้า แล้วไปพื้นที่ก่อสร้างตามเคย โยนหินก้อนใหญ่ในมืออย่างใช้ความคิด

วันนี้เขาจะปั่นหัวทหารอียิปต์อย่างไรดี

สิ้นคำเขาก็โยนมันไปชนหินก้อนหนึ่งใกล้ๆกับนายงานพอดิบพอดี

และหินนั้นหนุนอยู่ใต้ฐานแม่พิมพ์ที่เต็มไปด้วยโคลนเหลว

“แกอีกแล้ว โจชัว!!!”

พวกนายงานเริ่มจำชื่อเขาได้ โจชัวยืนอยู่นิ่งๆตรงนั้น มองทหารอียิปต์ที่ท่อนล่างเปรอะไปด้วยโคลนที่กำลังเดินมาทางเขา คว้าเขาเข้าที่แขน

และวันนั้นเขาก็โดนโบยกลางแดด

เขาโดนลงแส้มามาก มันเจ็บ และเขาไม่มีทางชิน ที่ทำได้คือทำใจให้คุ้นเคยไปกับมัน

แต่มันยาก

เขาจึงยิ้มให้ตัวเองเมื่อกลั้นเสียงร้องได้

“หยุด!!”

เขาเงยหน้ามองตามเสียง แส้หยุดลง

แม่ทัพเกราะดำควบม้ามาหยุดอยู่ที่เนิน

“เฆี่ยนเขาทำไม?”

“มันเป็นตัวก่อปัญหา ครับท่าน” นายงานที่อยู่ด้านหลังเขาตอบ

“ทำไมเขาจึงยิ้ม?”

“มันบอกว่ามันเจ็บไม่เป็น”

“แล้วเฆี่ยนต่อทำไม”

พูดจบแม่ทัพก็ควบม้าไปต่อ เหมือนกับเป็นคำถามที่ไม่ใส่ใจ

นายงานลังเลอยู่ครู่นึง แล้วเฆี่ยนต่อ

 

เขาได้เจอโมเสสที่ไพธอม

ไพธอม เมืองที่ยังไม่เสร็จ เมืองของทาส

“โมเสสมาที่ไพธอม” เสียงของผู้เฒ่านัน

“เขามาที่นี่ทำไม?” โจชัวถามบิดาตนด้วยความสงสัย ขณะที่มือลูบไปตามลำตัวของเคเลบที่หลับอยู่ข้างเตาไฟที่เพิ่งถูกจุด ตะวันใกล้จะตกดิน

รอยเฆี่ยนที่หลังของเขายังคงแสบสัน เขานำผ้าสีเข้มมาคลุมตัวไว้

“เขาถูกส่งมาจัดการเรื่องทาส” นันตอบ “มันต้องไม่ใช่เรื่องบังเอิญ ไม่มีทางเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญ…พระผู้เป็นเจ้าตอบรับคำสวดของเราแล้วลูกข้า”

“หยุดสิ่งที่พ่อคิดไว้เลย” โจชัวสวนขึ้น น้อยครั้งที่เขาจะโต้ตอบบิดา หรือกระทั่งกับใครๆ “เขาไม่ใช่พวกเรา” อย่างที่พ่อคิดไปเอง “เขาเป็นทหารอียิปต์ ถ้าพ่อติดต่อกับเขา และถ้าเขารู้เรื่องที่พวกเขาคิด เราตายแน่ เพราะมันกบฏ”

“แต่เขาปฏิเสธต้นกำเนิดของตัวเองไม่ได้” นันทำท่าเหมือนกำลังภาวนา “โอ โยเคเวด ถ้าเธอยังอยู่พอจะตอบคำถามของผู้ตาบอดเหล่านี้ได้…”

“พอแล้วๆ เลิกพูดเรื่องนี้ได้แล้ว พ่อจะให้ข้าทำอะไร”

นันยื่นกระดาษแผ่นเล็กให้เขา มีอักษรฮีบรูถูกเขียนไว้

“นำนี่ไปให้เขา บอกให้เขามาที่โรงสวดเราคืนนี้ เขาต้องมาแน่ เพราะเขามาที่นี่เพราะอยากรู้”

บิดาของเขาสั่ง และเขาก็ต้องทำตาม

เขาเดินออกไปจากบ้าน เจ็บแปล๊บในทุกย่างก้าว พ่อไม่รู้ว่าเขาโดนเฆี่ยน และเขาก็ไม่ต้องการให้ใครคาบข่าวนี้ไปบอก

เขาดักแม่ทัพเกราะดำได้ทันก่อนกลับไป

“นายท่าน นายท่าน!”

แม้ถูกทหารรั้งไว้ เขาก็เข้าถึงตัวแม่ทัพหนุ่มได้

โมเสสมองกระดาษที่ถูกส่งให้อย่างสงสัย อันที่จริงมันเป็นแค่สัญลักษณ์ที่หน้าประตู

“ที่โรงสวด คืนนี้”

บางอย่างในตัวโจชัวบอกว่า ชายคนนี้จะตอบรับคำเชิญแน่

และเมื่อประสานสายตากับมัจจุราช

โจชัวก็แน่ใจว่าตัวเขาต้องการจะพบชายคนนี้อีกครั้ง

 

คืนนั้นโจชัวอยู่ในโรงสวดที่ตนไม่ได้เข้าไปนาน

ไม่ใช่เพื่อจะได้พบแม่ทัพ แต่เขาต้องการที่จะอยู่กับบิดาของตนเอง

พวกเขากำลังสวดหาดินแดนแห่งนมและน้ำผึ้ง

แล้วทหารอียิปต์ก็เข้ามา

โมเสสดึงผ้าคลุมศีรษะออก

เป็นภาพที่แปลกตาที่จะเห็นชายคนนี้อยู่ในโรงสวดฮีบรู

และเมื่อโมเสสสั่งให้ทุกคนยกเว้นผู้เฒ่านันออกไปจากห้อง

มันทำให้เขานึกถึงสายตาของชายคนนี้ที่เขาเคยเห็นครั้งแรก เมื่อครั้งยังเป็นเด็ก ตอนที่เนื้อตัวนายพลเปรอะเลือดเกรอะกรัง

 

โจชัวนึกว่าตนจะได้พบบิดาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายเสียแล้ว

ก่อนออกจากห้อง เขาได้สบตากับบิดา

ดวงตาของนันเปี่ยมไปด้วยความศรัทธา

เขาไม่รู้ว่านันจะเล่าอะไรให้โมเสสฟัง แต่เขาไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้ประตูตอนโมเสสออกมา เขาเดินหลบออกมา พบเข้ากับเคเลบที่ตามเขามา

แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงโหวกเหวกดังมาจากหน้าโรงสวด

โจชัวหลบอยู่ที่ผนัง แอบมอง

เขาเห็นโมเสสแทงดาบลงไปบนร่างทหารอียิปต์สองนาย

 

“พ่อ พ่อ”

โจชัวดูให้แน่ใจว่านายพลไปแล้ว แล้วจึงวิ่งเข้าไปในโรงสวด

นันยังปลอดภัย

“ขอบคุณพระเจ้า”

เขาไม่ได้หลุดปากคำนี้ออกไปนานเท่าไหร่แล้วนะ

“เขายังไม่เชื่อพ่อ” นันพูดเบาๆ “แต่ตัวเขาเองรู้ดีว่ามีอะไรแปลกๆ”

“พ่อต้องหยุดได้แล้ว” โจชัววางมือบนไหล่บิดาตน “มันไร้ประโยชน์ พ่อก็รู้ดี มันไม่มีทาง แม้แต่อาโรนยังไม่เชื่อว่านั่นคือน้องชายเขา แล้วพ่อจะทำได้ยังไง”

นันเงียบไป

ใช่ อาโรนไม่เชื่อ อาโรนจึงไม่เคยมาที่โรงสวดนี้แม้แต่ครั้งเดียว กระทั่งคืนนี้ที่เขารู้ว่าโมเสสจะมา

โจชัวพาบิดาตนออกไปทางประตูอีกทาง เขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าปริศนาสองคู่วิ่งหนีไป


	7. 7

7

โมเสสยังไม่ไปจากไพธอม งานของเขาคือมองหาต้นตอของการกบฏ

โจชัวหวังว่าเมื่อคืนนี้ชายคนนั้นจะยังไม่รู้ตัวว่าตนได้เข้าใกล้แล้วเพียงใด

รุ่งขึ้นเป็นเช้าที่วุ่นวาย เมื่อทหารอียิปต์เคราะห์ร้ายคนหนึ่งรอด

โจชัวถูกบังคับพาตัวไปที่บ้านของอุปราช เขากำชับพ่อให้จัดการดูเคเลบไว้ไม่ให้ตามเขามา

“เจ้านี่คือผู้ต้องสงสัย!!”

“มันก่อเรื่องแทบทุกวัน”

“แขวนคอมันเถิด นายท่าน!”

“ข้าไม่ได้ทำ!”

โจชัวโต้แย้ง แต่เป็นเสียงที่เบาเหลือเกิน

อุปราชไพธอมดูไม่ใส่ใจนักขณะยัดองุ่นเม็ดหนึ่งเข้าปาก เขาดูไม่ยี่หระต่อการตายของทหารนายนั้นด้วยซ้ำ

“อย่าลืมโบยมันก่อนด้วย” เขายักไหล่ แล้วหันไปด้านหลังเมื่อเห็นใครอีกคนออกมาที่ประตู “เห็นไหมล่ะท่าน นี่แหละสัญญาณของการกบฏ ร้ายแรง”

“เจ้าจะประหารใครโดยไร้หลักฐานเช่นนี้เสมอไม่ได้อุปราช”

โจชัวจำเสียงนั้นได้ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น โมเสสในชุดเกราะที่ไม่เต็มยศเท่าเมื่อคืนมองลงมา

เขามั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจำเขาได้

เด็กหนุ่มได้แต่กัดฟันกรอด ในเมื่อเขารู้ตัวฆาตกร แต่ตนกลับเป็นพยานที่ไม่มีใครเชื่อ

“ท่านจะเมตตาทาสนี่หรือนายท่าน ดูสิ ท่านยังดูเมตตาพวกมันมากกว่าข้าเลย”

“ข้าจะสืบสวนคดีนี้เอง ปล่อยเขาซะ”

ทหารที่หิ้วปีกเขาอยู่มีท่าทีลังเล จนอุปราชสะบัดมืออย่างไม่เต็มใจ พวกนั้นถึงยอมปล่อย เขาได้รับอิสระอีกครั้ง

“ตามสบายท่านเถิด ท่านตำแหน่งสูงกว่าข้านี่ ท่านแม่ทัพใหญ่” อุปราชหันหลังกลับเข้าไปในบ้าน

คำเรียกสุดท้ายดูแฝงเลศนัยบางอย่าง

โมเสสเดินลงไปจากบ้าน และโจชัวก็สองใจว่าควรจะตามไปดีหรือ

แต่เขาก็ตาม

 

แม่ทัพเดินนำเขาไปจนถึงเนินหนึ่งแถบชานเมือง ไม่ไกลไปจากชุมชนทาสฮีบรู

“ข้าต้องการรู้เชื้อไฟของการกบฏ”

“หรือว่าท่านต้องการจะหาคนมารับโทษแทนท่านที่ฆ่าทหารอียิปต์เมื่อคืน”

โจชัวไม่คิดว่าตนจะพูดประโยคได้ยาวถึงเพียงนี้ต่อหน้าคนแปลกหน้า

อาจจะเพราะเขากำลังโกรธ

โมเสสไม่ได้ตอบในประเด็นนั้น

“ข้าเคยบอกผู้เฒ่าไปแล้ว แต่มันคงง่ายกว่าที่จะพูดกับคนหนุ่ม ความเชื่อลมๆแล้งๆจะนำไปสู่ความคลั่งไคล้ นำไปสู่การปลุกระดมและจลาจล”

“ต่อให้เชื่อลมๆแล้งๆไปวันๆก็คงดีเสียกว่ายอมก้มหัวให้พวกท่าน ราวกับสัตว์”

“เจ้ากำลังจะบอกว่าเจ้านี่เองที่คิดกบฏ”

“ข้าแค่ชอบทำให้พวกเขาวุ่นวาย และพวกเขาก็เฆี่ยนข้าคืนทุกครั้ง ก็เสมอกันดีแล้ว”

“เจ้ารู้เรื่องที่ผู้เฒ่าเชื่อใช่ไหม? เกี่ยวกับข้า”

โจชัวพยักหน้า

“แล้วเจ้าเชื่อหรือเปล่า?”

โจชัวลังเลที่จะตอบ

“ดีแล้ว อย่างน้อยเจ้าก็ยังพอมีสติ”

เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายแล้วพูดเสียงเบา

“เมื่อคืนนี้ข้าได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของคนอื่น”

โมเสสเลิกคิ้ว

“มีคนแอบฟังท่านกับผู้เฒ่า” โจชัวพยายามเรียบเรียงคำพูดในหัว “ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่จะรู้ถึงเรื่องเล่าของบิดาข้า…แต่ตอนนี้…นอกจากท่านก็มีคนรู้เพิ่มขึ้นแล้ว”

แม่ทัพขมวดคิ้ว แล้วผ่อนลมหายใจยาว โมเสสคงพอจะจินตนาการออกว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อไปจากนี้ ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว เขาทำได้เพียงหวังให้มันช้า

 

โจชัวเดินนำลงจากเนินโดยมีแม่ทัพใหญ่แห่งอียิปต์เดินตามลงมา

เขาเจอกับเคเลบ

และอาโรน

“จะไปไหน!” อาโรนวิ่งตามสุนัขตัวใหญ่มาจนออกนอกเขตชุมชน มันตรงมาหาโจชัว

แต่มันชะงักทันทีที่เห็นโมเสส

เจ้าหมาแยกเขี้ยวขู่ ขนฟูทั้งตัว

อาโรนเองก็หยุดชะงัก เมื่อเห็นแม่ทัพชุดดำบนเนิน

“ใจเย็นก่อน เคเลบ” โจชัวพยายามทำให้สุนัขของตนสงบ แต่มันตั้งท่าจะโจมตีแล้ว

เด็กหนุ่มกลัวจับใจว่ามันจะถูกฆ่า เหมือนกับแม่ของมัน

แต่เมื่อแม่ทัพใช้ดวงตาสีเข้มนั้นจ้องมอง

มันก็ตัดสินใจวิ่งออกไป

อย่างน้อยสุนัขก็คงฉลาดพอจะรู้ว่าควรยุ่งกับใคร

ฝ่ามือหยาบกร้านของแม่ทัพหนุ่มบีบลงที่ไหล่ของเขา

ปลายเล็บจิกลงบนแผลจากการเฆี่ยนพอดิบพอดี

อย่างจงใจ

“ข้าคงหมดธุระกับเจ้าแค่นี้”

เด็กหนุ่มเจ็บ แต่เขาไม่มีเสียงร้อง

ริมฝีปากเผลอเผยอยิ้ม

“แต่เจ้าคงไม่”

แม่ทัพผละมือออกแล้วเดินลงจากเนินไป กลับบ้านของอุปราช

อาโรนไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นนานแล้ว

 

เย็นวันนั้นเขาพบกับอาโรนที่โรงสวด น้อยครั้งนักที่จะพบ

โจชัวไม่ได้ถามว่าเขาสวดเพื่ออะไร

แต่อย่างไรเสีย ผู้ที่นานๆจะเข้ามาสวดที ยังไงก็ต้องมีเหตุผลผิดแปลกบางอย่างที่ต้องมาสวด

ส่วนพ่อของเขาเก็บตัวอยู่ในบ้าน

 

คืนนั้นเขาไม่พบเคเลบ เขาเดินตามหามันอยู่นาน 

แล้วเขาก็บังเอิญไปเจอกับคาเลบ

“เจ้าและพ่อเจ้าจะทำเราเดือดร้อน เราทุกคน” อีกฝ่ายพูดใส่เขา แล้วเดินตึงตังผ่านไป

โจชัวมองตาม บนแผ่นหลังนั้นก็เต็มไปด้วยรอยเฆี่ยนเช่นกัน

เรื่องเล่าของพ่อจะกระจายออกไปเท่าใดแล้วนะ?

 

ตอนเช้าเคเลบจึงกลับมา

มันคาบลูกกวางมาตัวหนึ่ง

โจชัวเกือบจะดุมัน แต่เพียงชั่วขณะเดียวเท่านั้น เขาระลึกได้ว่ามันก็ไม่เห็นต่างจากกระต่ายตรงไหน

สัตว์

เมื่อเคเลบไม่ยอมกินสักที มัวแต่ยัดเยียดซากลูกกวางให้เขา โจชัวจึงเดินไปจุดเตาไฟ

และเช้าวันนั้นทั้งสองก็ได้กินเนื้อกวางย่าง


	8. 8

8

 

เขาเคยคิดว่ายังดีที่เคเลบไม่เคยไปคาบไก่บ้านไหนมา

มันเป็นสุนัขที่ฉลาด

จนกระทั่งเช้าวันต่อมา หลังจากมันหายจากบ้านไปคืนที่สอง มันก็กลับมาพร้อมกับซากไก่

 

“แกจะเลี้ยงไอ้ขี้ขโมยต่อรึไง!”

“มีแต่สร้างปัญหา!”

ที่โจชัวจำได้คือเขาถูกคาเลบกระแท่กกำปั้นเข้าเต็มใบหน้า

อีกฝ่ายเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธ

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะไก่ตัวนั้นเป็นของบ้านตัวเอง หรือเพราะความโกรธเกลียดทั้งหมดที่สั่งสมมากันแน่

อาโรนเข้ามาพยุงเขา นันเก็บตัวอยู่ในบ้านตั้งแต่ที่ได้พบโมเสส พ่อไม่ยอมออกไปกระทั่งที่โรงสวดด้วยซ้ำ

“ว่าไงอาโรน พี่สาวกับน้องชายแกไปไหนซะล่ะ?”

คำเสียดสีถากถางจากฝั่งนั้นไม่ยอมหยุดง่ายๆ

อาโรนค่อยๆพยุงเขาลุกขึ้น แล้วพาไปในบ้าน

โจชัวเพิ่งได้รู้ว่าคนที่เรื่องเล่าของพ่อได้ทำร้ายลงไปจริงๆคงจะเป็นอาโรน

ผู้ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะเชื่อเรื่องเล่านี้เลยสักนิด


	9. 9

9

 

โมเสสยังคงพำนักต่ออยู่ที่ไพธอมต่อ

โจชัวมองไปยังแสงคบไฟจากบ้านของอุปราชที่ตั้งอยู่บนเนิน

เคเลบออกล่าอีกแล้วแม้เขาจะให้อาหาร

เขาเริ่มสงสัยว่ามันอาจจะเป็นหมาป่าจริงๆก็ได้

ชาวบ้านเจ้าของไก่เริ่มทุบตีมันจริงจัง สุดท้ายผ่านไปสองวันมันจึงเลิกล่าไก่และออกไปล่าสัตว์ป่าดังเดิมแทน

หลังจากกลับจากทำงาน นำส่วนแบ่งอาหารของตนเองไปแบ่งให้พ่อที่เก็บตัวในห้อง โจชัวก็กลับลงมาที่ครัว เคเลบนอนอยู่ข้างเตาไฟ

เขาถอดเสื้อตนเองออก นั่งลง หลังติดผนัง ปากแผลที่ใกล้สมานดีแล้วทาบเข้ากับอิฐเย็นเฉียบ

เขาทำท่าคล้ายกอดตนเอง

ปลายเล็บจิกลงบนปากแผล

ไม่มีเสียงร้อง

โจชัวแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่ยังแตกร้าวจากกำปั้นของคาเลบ

มือหยาบกร้านที่มองไม่เห็นทาบลงที่สะบักที่เต็มไปด้วยแผลเป็น

 

 

อาโรนมาเยี่ยมเขาในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้มาหาเขาหรือผู้เฒ่าทุกวัน แต่นับจากวันที่เกิดการวิวาท เขาก็มาบ่อยๆ

“ปากเจ้ายังเลือดออกอยู่อีกหรือ”

โจชัวไม่ตอบอะไร

อาโรนนำส่วนแบ่งอาหารมาให้ มันจะกลายเป็นส่วนของผู้เฒ่า

“พ่อเจ้าเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

“ยังดีอยู่ พ่อแค่ต้องการเวลาศึกษาคัมภีร์เพิ่มเติม”

“งั้นหรือ”

เป็นใครก็ไม่เชื่อ

อาโรนนั่งลงในครัวของเขา มองหาเคเลบ แต่ไม่เจอ

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจยาว

“ข้าพอจะจำพี่สาวตัวเองได้” อาโรนเริ่มพูด

โจชัวไม่เคยได้ยินอีกฝ่ายพูดถึงครอบครัวตัวเองมาก่อน

“นางอยู่กับข้าตอนที่ทหารอียิปต์มาค้นบ้าน มันน่ากลัวมาก ถ้าไม่มีนางข้าคงถูกฆ่าไปแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้นางก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว” เขาพูดไปเรื่อยๆ “ข้าจำไม่ได้ว่าตัวเองมีน้องจริงหรือไม่ แม่ไม่พูดถึงเขาหรือพี่สาวอีกเลยนับจากวันนั้น”

“แต่พ่อบอกว่าจำได้ ท่านเชื่อเขาไหม?”

“วันนั้นเหตุการณ์ชุลมุนเหลือเกิน ไม่มีใครจำอะไรได้มาก ทุกคนสลดจากการสูญเสียลูก” อาโรนหลับตา นึก “พ่อข้าตายไปก่อนหน้านั้นปีเดียว ส่วนแม่ก็ตรอมใจหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน ข้าคงทดแทนสิ่งที่ท่านเสียไปไม่ได้ และทุกคนก็เชื่อว่าพี่สาวข้าตายไปพร้อมกับน้องข้า ถูกโยนให้จระเข้กิน”

 

บ่ายวันนั้นลานประหารถูกใช้

ชายชาวฮีบรูสองคนถูกแขวนคอ

โจชัวพอจำหน้าสองคนนั้น พวกมันขยันเอาหน้าทั้งต่อหน้านายงาน และอุปราช และขายชาติ

แต่พวกมันก็ไม่ใช่พวกเดียวที่หันไปก้มหัวให้ชาวอียิปต์ และมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องผิด

โมเสสก็อยู่ที่ลาน เช่นเดียวกับอุปราช

อุปราชดูมีสีหน้าไม่พอใจมาก

ผิดกับแม่ทัพที่มีสีหน้าเรียบเฉย

ทั้งสองถูกแขวนคอในข้อหาสังหารทหารอียิปต์

แต่โจชัวรู้ดีว่าเป็นข้อหาอื่น

 

เขาตามกลิ่นได้ดี เหมือนกับสุนัขล่าเนื้อ

โจชัวคิดระหว่างรอเคเลบกลับมาที่บ้าน โยนหินก้อนเล็กๆเลี้ยงไว้ในมือ นับตั้งแต่วันที่โมเสสมาที่ไพธอม เขาก็ไม่ได้ก่อเรื่องอะไรด้วยตนเองอีก

เคเลบกลับมาพร้อมกับไก่ป่าตัวใหญ่

ใหญ่กว่าลูกกวางเสียอีก

มันวางซากลงที่พื้นบ้าน แล้วนั่งลง กระดิกหาง

เลือดที่เขี้ยวของมันหยดลง

โจชัวชมมัน

ปกปิดความรู้สึกพรั่นพรึง

เขานึกขึ้นได้ว่าสุนัขล่าเนื้อจำเป็นต้องมีนายพราน

เพราะงั้นเจ้าเคเลบก็คงจะเป็นสุนัขป่า

คืนนั้นโจชัวจึงปรุงไก่ป่าให้สมาชิกทั้งสามของบ้าน


	10. 10

10

 

แม่ของโจชัวตายไปตั้งแต่เขายังเด็ก

ส่วนพ่อก็หมกมุ่นอยู่แต่กับคัมภีร์ตั้งแต่ที่เขาจำความได้

เขาไม่อยากใช้เวลาหมกมุ่นอยู่กับอดีตมากนัก มันจะทำให้เขาจมปลัก

เขาจึงปิดตายมัน

บางสิ่งดึงความสนใจเขา ระหว่างที่มือเขากำลังอัดโคลนใส่แม่พิมพ์อิฐ

แม่ทัพบนหลังม้าสีดำอยู่ที่เนิน

โจชัวมั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายมองมายังเขา

ทำไมชายคนนั้นจึงไม่ยอมกลับไปเมมฟิสเสียที ทั้งที่ก็ประหารสองตัวต้นเหตุที่กระจายเรื่องเล่าได้แล้ว

เมื่อโจชัวเดินนำแม่พิมพ์ไปวางในส่วนสำหรับตากแดด ม้าสีดำก็หยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา

“เย็นนี้ไปพบข้าที่กระโจมข้างวังอุปราช”

โมเสสไม่ปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มได้ตอบ

เขาควบม้าจากไป

มือที่มองไม่เห็นไล้ไปบนรอยแผลเขาที่ตกสะเก็ด

 

เคเลบรั้งเขาไว้

มันทั้งเห่าทั้งขู่ไม่ให้เขาออกจากบ้าน

แต่เมื่อเขาเดินผ่านประตูออกมา มันก็ไม่ตามเขาไป

ระหว่างทางเขาเดินสวนกับคาเลบที่เดินมากับภรรยาของตน

 

“ท่านยังต้องการจะสืบสวนอีกหรือ”

แน่นอนว่าโจชัวไม่พอใจ

ทาสคนอื่นคงจะเข้าใจว่าเขาถูกเรียกมาประหารอีกคน

แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาจึงต้องทำตามทั้งที่ไม่มีทหารอียิปต์ที่ไหนไปคุมตัวเข้ามา

คงเพราะกลัวโทษที่ขัดคำสั่งกระมัง

มือที่มองไม่เห็นจิกเล็บลงบนแผลของเขา

มือของโมเสสวางอยู่บนไหล่ข้างหนึ่ง

เด็กหนุ่มเผลอเผยอยิ้มอีกแล้ว

เขาอดไม่ได้ทุกครั้งที่กลั้นเสียงร้องจากความเจ็บปวดได้

“วิปริต” แม่ทัพก้มมากระซิบเบาๆที่ข้างหูเขา

อีกมือตบหน้าเขาอย่างแรง แล้วลากเขาลงไปที่พื้น

 

โจชัวประคองมือหยาบกร้านข้างหนึ่งของอีกฝ่ายไว้ด้วยฝ่ามือของตนเอง

มันเปรอะด้วยเลือดของเขา

เด็กหนุ่มสูดหายใจลึก

ภาพในวัยเด็กแล่นเข้ามา

ปลายนิ้วของนายพลที่คาวเลือด บนหลังม้า

โจชัวค่อยๆบรรจงเลียนิ้วมือนั้นจนสะอาดเอี่ยม

เล็บของมัจจุราชจะต้องสะอาด

มือของมัจจุราชจะต้องสะอาด

จนสุดท้ายก็ไม่มีแม้แต่กลิ่นคาว

 

โจชัวกลับมาถึงบ้านในกลางดึก เขาพบอาโรนรออยู่กับพ่อ

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง” อาโรนรีบถลาเข้ามาหาเขา

เด็กหนุ่มพะงาบปากจะตอบ แต่ก็ไม่

คืนนั้นเขาพูดไม่ออก

ทั้งที่เขาไม่ได้ร้องสักแอะ

มือที่มองไม่เห็นลูบที่แผลมีดกรีดบางๆตรงต้นขาข้างหนึ่ง

เคเลบไม่ยอมเข้าใกล้เขาไปอีกสองวัน


	11. 11

11

เขาได้ยินว่าโมเสสกลับเมมฟิสไปแล้ว

ไม่รู้ว่าชายคนนั้นมาหาอะไรกันแน่ และได้สิ่งที่ต้องการหรือเปล่า

ที่โจชัวรอดกลับมาสร้างความประหลาดใจให้พวกทาสมาก

คงเพราะพวกนั้นแช่งเขาไว้อีกแบบ

โจชัวถูกอาโรนบังคับให้พักฟื้นสองสามวันจึงยอมให้ไปทำงานต่อ

เช้าวันที่เขาพอจะลุกเดินได้ เจ้าเคเลบเข้ามาหาเขา

มันใช้จมูกดุนฝ่ามือเขาด้วยความรักใคร่

โจชัวจึงกอดมัน

อย่างน้อยเขาก็มีเคเลบที่อยู่กับเขาเสมอ


	12. 12

12

ฟาโรห์สวรรคตหลังจากนั้นไม่ถึงเดือน

แต่เซติก็ประชวรมานานแล้ว

และราเมซิสได้ขึ้นเป็นฟาโรห์

ขณะที่พวกเขากำลังสงสัย

โมเสสก็ถูกแต่งตั้งเป็นวิเซียร์

“เหมือนครั้งสมัยโยเซฟ”

พ่อของโจชัวพึมพำเบาๆหลังได้รู้ข่าว

เรื่องเล่าของพ่อดูเหมือนจะถูกลืมเลือนในหมู่ชาวฮีบรูเมื่อเวลาผ่านไป

ซึ่งนั่นก็ดีแล้ว

พวกเขาหันไปพูดถึงเรื่องฟาโรห์หุ่นเชิดคนใหม่แทน

 

วิหารเมืองไพธอมยังสร้างไม่เสร็จดีก็มีคำสั่งใหม่เข้ามา

พระราชวังและสุสานของฟาโรห์ราเมซิส

ทาสพากันก่นด่าสาปแช่ง

โจชัวไม่ได้ก่อเรื่องอะไรอีก

พวกเขาถูกย้ายไปที่เมืองใหม่ พิ-ราเมซิส

ที่นั่นพวกเขาต้องสร้างพระราชวัง


	13. 13

13

โมเสสเคยมาเยี่ยมเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

เพียงแค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้น

ก่อนชายคนนี้ถูกเนรเทศ

 

วิเซียร์ปลอมตัวมาที่บ้านของเขาเองในกลางดึก มาเพียงลำพัง กระทั่งผู้เฒ่านันก็ยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำ

แต่เคเลบรู้

มันวิ่งหนีไป

ชายคนนั้นชวนเขาออกไปเดินเล่น

 

“มีคนบอกข้าว่าพวกเจ้าเป็นนักเล่าเรื่องที่ดี”

“พวกเรา?”

“พวกฮีบรู”

“ท่านคงได้อ่านเรื่องเล่าของพวกข้ามามากกว่าพวกข้าเองเสียอีกเพราะท่านอ่านหนังสือออก”

“นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้ข้าเข้าใจมัน”

“ท่านจะอยากเข้าใจไปทำไม หรือว่าเริ่มจะเชื่อเรื่องเล่าของพ่อข้าแล้ว”

“ไม่มีทาง”

“งั้นข้าก็ไม่มีอะไรจะมาเล่าให้ท่านฟัง เพราะข้าก็ไม่เข้าใจมัน”

“งั้นหรือ”

โมเสสดูไม่เชื่อ

พวกเขาเดินออกมาไกลจากชุมชน จนถึงบริเวณรกร้างที่เต็มไปด้วยหิน

“ทหารเคยบอกว่าเจ้าเจ็บไม่เป็น” ชายอายุมากกว่าหันไปถาม “นั่นจริงหรือ”

“แน่นอนว่าข้าเจ็บ” โจชัวเม้มปาก “ข้าแค่ไม่ร้อง”

“เรื่องนั้นข้าก็สงสัย”

มือที่มองไม่เห็นสางเข้าไปในเส้นผมเขา และขย้ำจนรู้สึกเจ็บหนังศีรษะ

“เจ้าทนได้อย่างไร เด็กน้อย อย่างในคืนนั้น เป็นข้า ข้ายังทนไม่ได้เลย”

ทั้งคู่รู้ดีว่าโมเสสหมายถึงคืนไหน

“ข้า…” โจชัวพะงาบปาก “ข้าไม่ต้องการ ให้ใครเห็นว่าข้าอ่อนแอ”

“แบบนั้นดีแล้ว”

มือหยาบกร้านประคองใบหน้าเขา

นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบไปตามริมฝีปากแตกระแหงจนแผลหนึ่งเปิด เลือดซิบ

“หรือว่า”

มืออีกข้างของวิเซียร์จับที่ลำคอเขา

ยึดแน่นเหมือนกับลำตัวของงู

“เจ้าพึงพอใจกันแน่ โจชัว”

มือที่มองไม่เห็นกรีดใบมีดลงบนผิวเขาเป็นรอยแผลจางๆ

 

โจชัวกลับมาที่บ้านตอนเช้าตรู่

เคเลบขู่เขาอยู่ที่หน้าบ้าน

กลิ่นเขาคงจะคล้ายทหารอียิปต์ไปหน่อยกระมัง

แต่คราวนี้มันกัด

“เคเลบ!” โจชัวเผลอตะโกนออกมาตอนที่เจ้าหมาฝังเขี้ยวลงบนแขนของเขา

มันสะดุ้งสุดตัว และรู้ตัวว่าเขาคือเจ้าของมันเอง

เลือดกองหนึ่งหยดอยู่ที่ชานบ้าน

เจ้าหมาไม่ได้หนีไปไหน มันดูสำนึกผิด หูหางตก เข้ามาเลียแผลเจ้านายที่มันทำเอง

และโจชัวก็ว่าอะไรมันไม่ได้


	14. 14

14

 

ไม่กี่วันต่อมา ข่าวร้ายก็แพร่สะพัดไปทั่วลุ่มแม่น้ำไนล์

วิเซียร์โมเสสถูกเนรเทศ

ด้วยข้อหาที่ว่าเขายอมรับว่าตนสืบเชื้อสายจากทาสฮีบรู

ที่ประชุมของพวกเขาแทบลุกเป็นไฟ

โมเสสยอมรับเอง? เช่นนั้นคือเขารู้มาโดยตลอด? หรือเป็นแผนบีบให้สารภาพของราเมซิสที่ต้องการจะกำจัดหนามยอกอกตั้งแต่สมัยพระบิดา?

โจชัวรีบผละออกมาก่อนที่การโต้แย้งจะลุกลามไปยิ่งกว่านี้ เขาไม่อยากฟัง

อีกครั้งหนึ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มเดินสวนกับคาเลบและภรรยาของเขา แต่ทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ทักทายกันอีกเช่นเคย

เขาเห็นอาโรนเตรียมม้า จึงเข้าไปช่วยด้วย

ชายหนุ่มนำเสบียงไปเท่าที่สามารถเอาไปได้ และแอบลักลอบออกจากค่ายไปกลางดึก

อาโรนจะแกะรอยเกวียนของมิเรียม

 

ผู้เฒ่านันเริ่มออกไปสวดที่โรงสวดอีกครั้ง

ผู้คนเริ่มเข้ามาสวดกันมากขึ้น

โจชัวเลือกที่จะเฝ้าบ้านตอนกลางคืน

เขานอนบนที่นอนแข็ง แผลใหญ่ที่แขนยังไม่หายดี ตาจ้องไปที่เพดาน

จ้องอยู่นานโดยที่หลับไม่ลง

มือที่มองไม่เห็นลูบศีรษะเขาเบาๆ

จนเจ้าเคเลบปีนขึ้นมาบนตัวเขา ต้องการที่จะเล่นด้วย

โจชัวกอดมัน

อย่างน้อยเขาก็มีเคเลบ

 

เขาได้ยินว่าอุปราชไพธอมถูกเรียกตัวเข้าไปรับราชการในเมมฟิสหลังจากนั้นไม่กี่วัน

โจชัวเริ่มพอจะมองออกถึงที่มาของแผนร้าย

แผนที่ทำให้โมเสสต้องจากไป

แผนผังวิหารแห่งใหม่ที่สมบูรณ์แล้วมาถึง

กระทั่งพวกสถาปนิกชาวอียิปต์ยังตีหน้าเครียด

มันใหญ่เกินกว่าอะไรที่พวกเขาเคยสร้าง และมองดูเป็นไปไม่ได้

แต่พวกเขาก็ไม่สามารถโต้แย้งอะไร

 

ประมาณสัปดาห์ต่อมาหลังจากนั้น มันเป็นช่วงก่อนที่โครงการสร้างวิหารใหม่จะวางแผนเสร็จ

โจชัวออกไปที่ทุ่งทางตะวันออกไม่ไกลจากเมืองกับเคเลบเพื่อดูมันล่าสัตว์

มันดูดีใจที่ได้แสดงความสามารถต่อหน้าเจ้าของ

โจชัวก็หวังว่าตนจะตกปลาให้ได้สักตัว

จนเขาได้ยินเสียงม้ามาจากอีกฟากนึงของทุ่ง

เคเลบวิ่งนำไปก่อน

ดูจากท่าทีของมันแล้ว ไม่ใช่ศัตรู

เขาพบอาโรนขี่ม้ากลับมา เพียงลำพัง

โจชัวไม่ได้ถามว่าอีกฝ่ายได้เจอมิเรียมหรือไม่ แต่เขารีบตักน้ำให้ชายหนุ่มที่ซูบผอมแทบไม่ทัน

 

เริ่มเข้าหน้าฝน กลางคืนหนาวเย็นกว่าเดิม

โจชัวพาเคเลบขึ้นไปนอนชั้นสองที่แห้งกว่า

เขากอดตัวเอง

จิกเล็บลงบนเนื้อ

สัมผัสของมือที่มองไม่เห็นเริ่มจางลงไปทุกที


	15. 15

15

ผ่านไปสองปีแล้วหลังจากที่โครงการพระราชวังแห่งใหม่เริ่ม

และพวกเขาเพิ่งทำในส่วนของโครงสร้างไปได้เพียงไม่ถึงหนึ่งในเจ็ด

แต่ยังดีที่ฟาโรห์ยังไม่เคยมาที่เมืองนี้เลยสักครั้ง

มือของโจชัวหยาบกร้านขึ้นจากการทำงานตรากตรำ

เมื่อโตเป็นชายเต็มตัว เขาก็ถูกส่งไปทำงานในพวกแบกหามแทน


	16. 16

16

 

เย็นวันหนึ่งเขากลับไปที่บ้าน พบเคเลบนอนอยู่

มันไม่ได้ออกมาต้อนรับเขา

“เคเลบ” เขาลองเรียก

มันยังนอนอยู่ตรงนั้น

เสียงหายใจฟังดูผิดหู

มันป่วย

 

เคเลบอยู่ในสภาพนั้นประมาณหลายวัน

โจชัวนั่งกอดมันทุกคืนจนเช้า ข้างกองอาเจียนสีเลือด

 

ในตอนกลางวันเขาออกมาทำงาน วันนั้นเขาไม่เห็นคาเลบที่โครงสร้างพระราชวังเหมือนทุกวัน

และก็ไม่เห็นคาเลบต่อไปอีกหลายวัน

เช้าวันที่ห้า เคเลบก็จากไปก่อนที่ตะวันจะขึ้น

มันนอนแน่นิ่ง ไม่หายใจ ตัวเย็น ขนสีเข้มแข็งกระด้าง

 

โจชัวทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย

 

เขานำมันไปฝังไว้ที่ทุ่งทางตะวันออก

 

หนึ่งวันหลังจากนั้น โจชัวจึงรู้ว่าภรรยาของคาเลบก็ป่วยตาย นางถูกเผาไปพร้อมกับศพของทาสที่ตายไปทุกวัน


	17. 17

17

โจชัวมักออกไปที่ทุ่งที่เขาฝังศพเคเลบ

นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นไปจนมืด

ไม่แน่ใจว่าตนรู้หรือไม่ว่ากำลังรออะไร

ไม่ก็สิ่งที่รออยู่มันเป็นไปไม่ได้อีกแล้ว

มือที่มองไม่เห็นปลอบประโลมเขา


	18. 18

18

“ตกลงแล้วพวกเราจะเข้าบุกยึดคานาอัน?”

“ใช่”

เป็นเวลานานกว่าโจชัวและคาเลบจะหันกลับมาสามัคคีกันได้ และตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ที่ชายแดนดินแดนคานาอัน

พวกเขาไม่ได้อยู่ในอียิปต์อีกต่อไปแล้ว

“ถ้าไม่ฉวยโอกาสนี้ก็จะไม่มีโอกาสไหนอีก เรามีทั้งพระเจ้า ทั้งโมเสส อยู่ฝ่ายเรา เราจะต้องกลัวอะไรอีก” โจชัวย้ำอีกครั้ง น้ำเสียงของเขาดูกระเหี้ยนกระหือรือ ขณะที่คาเลบยังมีท่าทีลังเล

“ข้าก็ไม่ได้อยากจะขัดคนโปรดอย่างเจ้า แต่กำลังพลเราพร้อมดีแล้วหรือ”

“ระวังคำพูดหน่อยสหาย” โจชัวตวัดสายตาเชือดเฉือน “เรามีกลยุทธ์สำหรับสถานการณ์แบบนี้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่รึไง สำหรับพลน้อย ปะทะกับข้าศึกที่มาก”

“ใช่ๆ แบบที่โมเสสเคยสอน”

“ใช่ แบบที่เขาบอก”

“เราจะสอดส่องดูชัยภูมิให้ดี รายงานทุกอย่างที่รายงานได้”

โจชัวมองลอดหินก้อนใหญ่ไปยังกำแพงสูงของเมืองที่เขาหมายตา

“ศัตรูของท่าน ข้าจะทำลายให้หมด…ทำลายให้หมด”

คาเลบมองอีกฝ่ายพึมพำแล้วกลอกตา

“ถ้าเจ้ายืนยัน ข้าก็เอาด้วย”

“ดีมาก คาเลบ เจ้าต้องพูดให้ข้า เจ้าก็รู้เจ้าพูดเก่งกว่า”

“แต่อยู่กับข้าหรือเขา เจ้าดูพูดเก่งนะ”

“เงียบแล้วสอดแนมซะ เราจะกลับค่ายในเจ็ดวัน”

“ขอรับๆ”


	19. 19

19

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พระเจ้าพิโรธ

แต่สำหรับช่วงชีวิตเขาแล้ว โจชัวรู้สึกว่ามันรุนแรงที่สุด

เขา คาเลบ และโมเสส ยืนยันจะบุกตีคานาอันในครั้งนั้น

แต่ผู้คนส่วนใหญ่ ไม่

และการปฏิเสธนั้นขัดกับแผนของพระองค์

พวกเขาจึงถูกฟากฟ้าลงทัณฑ์

โจชัวบอกกับตัวเองทุกคืนที่หิวโหย หลังจากวันนั้นที่ยอดเขาโฮร์ ที่เขาเห็นอาโรนเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย


	20. 20 (end)

20

โจชัวไม่แน่ใจว่ากี่ปีมาแล้วที่พวกเขาออกเดินทางเร่ร่อน

อาจจะสิบปี? ยี่สิบปี? สามสิบปี? สี่สิบปี?

และนานเท่าไหร่ที่พวกเขาถูกห้ามแตะต้องดินแดนพันธสัญญา

ทั้งเขาและทุกคนแก่ลงมาก

ริ้วรอยเริ่มปรากฏชัดบนใบหน้า

มือหยาบกร้านถูกใช้เพื่อทำลายศัตรูของพระเจ้าและอิสราเอล

อาโรนตายไปก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว

และตัวเขาเองก็ยังทำใจไม่ค่อยได้กับความตายของสหายเก่าแก่นั้น อาโรนไม่ได้ตายด้วยมือศัตรู

ถ้าเจ้าอยากรอดเจ้าก็ต้องฆ่า ฆ่าไปอีก ฆ่าไปเรื่อยๆ

โมเสสเคยบอกกับเขาด้วยประโยคนี้ ในคืนนั้น คืนแรก ในกระโจมที่ไพธอม

ขณะที่เขาประคองฝ่ามือใหญ่นั้นแนบใบหน้า

คำพูดทั้งหลายในคืนนั้นยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวเขาเรื่อยมา

ที่นี่ที่โมอับ หลังจากที่พวกเขาเพิ่งนองเลือดชนพื้นเมืองไปนับไม่ถ้วน และพวกเขาจะต้องไปต่อ

ตอนนี้โมเสสนอนอยู่ในกระโจม หายใจรวยริน

ทำให้เขานึกถึงเคเลบ

โจชัวนั่งลงข้างๆที่นอน พวกเขาอยู่กันลำพังเหมือนเคย

ดวงตาสีดำสนิทของโมเสสกลอกมาทางเขา

เมื่อก่อนมันไม่ได้ดูมืดมัวเช่นนี้

แต่มันไม่ได้มองมาที่เขา

“ข้าจะเป็นหอกดาบให้ท่าน”

โจชัวค่อยๆชักดาบของตนเองออกจากฝัก แล้ววางมันลงบนตักของตน

“ข้าจะเป็นเสมอ”

เสียงลมหายใจของชายชราฟังดูติดขัดจนขัดใจ

แต่โมเสสก็ยังไม่ได้มองเขา

มือเหี่ยวย่นยกขึ้นจากที่นอน แล้วแตะเบาๆบนเข่าของเขา

โจชัวก้มลง ดึงหลังมือนั้นขึ้นมาจุมพิต

ปลายลิ้นแลบเลียตามปลายนิ้ว

แล้วโจชัวก็เชือดคอเขา

ชายชราสิ้นลมในชั่วอึดใจ

พริบตาหนึ่งเหมือนเขาเห็นภาพเขี้ยวสีขาวของเคเลบที่ฝังลงบนแขนเขา

ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองตะโกนเรียกชื่อมัน

โจชัวปิดตาร่างนั้น เลือดบนมือเขาเปรอะเปื้อนไปบนใบหน้าไร้วิญญาณ

เขาสงสัยว่าโมเสสจะต้องการชีวิตหลังความตายแบบไหน อยากจะถูกฝังแบบฮีบรู หรือถูกผ้าพัน กลายเป็นมัมมี่ ฉุนไปด้วยเครื่องหอม แบบชาวอียิปต์

เขาไม่แน่ใจแม้แต่นิดเดียว

สุดท้ายเขาห่อศพนั้นด้วยผ้าสีดำ

สัญลักษณ์ของมัจจุราชตั้งแต่เขายังเด็ก ตอนนี้ไม่มีอยู่แล้ว

เด็กชายคนหนึ่งเดินออกมาจากเงามืดของกระโจม ย่อตัวลงข้างๆศพ

โจชัวไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับเด็กคนนั้น ขณะที่มือเล็กๆกระชับผ้า

“เจ้าจะนำพวกเขาต่อ”

เด็กหันมาพูดกับเขา

แล้วโจชัวก็เห็นว่าห่อผ้าสีดำไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นแล้ว

“มันจะเป็นเส้นทางที่นองเลือดยิ่งกว่าเดิม”

“ข้ารู้” โจชัวพึมพำ

เด็กชายหายไป

เหลือเพียงโจชัวอยู่ในกระโจม

เขาเพิ่งได้พบนายพราน

โจชัวพยายามนึกถึงมือที่มองไม่เห็น

เขาจินตนาการถึงมันไม่ออก

กระทั่งร่างทั้งร่างนั้น เขายังมองไม่เห็น ยังนึกภาพไม่ออก แม้จะหลับตาลง

ร่างนั้นไม่อยู่แล้ว และจะไม่มีใครได้เห็นอีก ตลอดไป

“เขาสอนข้ามาดีแล้ว”

โจชัวเดินออกไปจากกระโจม

เขาไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะชายตามองแผ่นศิลาทั้งสองในหีบด้วยซ้ำ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วค่ะ  
> ไม่รู้จะซอยย่อยทำไมตั้งหลายบท แต่ปล่อยให้มันยาวพรืดๆก็ไม่สบายใจ๕๕๕  
> ไว้ว่างๆสักวันจะมารีไรท์  
> และอยากจะเขียนอีกเรื่องเป็นคอนเซปช่วงภัยพิบัติสิบประการด้วย  
> ถ้ามีโอกาสก็คงได้ทำนะคะ


End file.
